When a Malfoy Loves a Muggle
by ControlYourWorld
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sent on assignment to help Voldemort destroy a Ministry against wizards run by muggles, and what better way to do that then get to the leader's daughter? Completely AU!
1. Prologue

**This is a story that I wrote a long time ago and since readers of my last Harry Potter story expressed interest, I decided to post it here. This is the prologue, which is why it's short. The next chapter will be well over 6,000 words. The rate I edit and update is based on response. I'm relatively busy and won't waste my time editing thousands of words if no one wants to read more. If you've read this story before on Quizilla there are a couple major changes I'll let you know about in the next chapter.**

**This is ****completely ****AU so please don't send me a bunch of messages trying to correct me on what really happened. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the new characters in it, but that's all.**

**Happy Reading!**

Destiny Ann McGriffin sat in her cozy but large room doing what she always did, write songs. She placed her long blonde hair behind her ear and wrote down her thoughts in the form of lyrics. Her beautiful blue eyes looked out her window gazing over the mountain view she had.

She lived in West Virginia, New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles.

Why so many places?

Her dad's grandfather, her great grandfather was the founder of the M.A.W.C. Ministry Against Wizards Corporation. All her life she has been taught that Wizards or people who practice magic were evil because they felt superior to everyone else.

Now even her father isn't shallow enough to think that _all_ wizards are evil, some actually work for him, but there is a specific wizard her father has been trying to kill.

That wizard was Lord Voldemort.

Since her great grandfather died, and her grandfather was dead, her father was now the owner. The main building resided in New York, New York, but Destiny would have none of it.

She liked the house in West Virginia the best so when she graduated her private high school two weeks ago, this is where she immediately came. It was a well-secluded house, the closest one being a mile down the road.

She and her brother would be taking over the family business when her dad was ready to give it up but she was determined to fight it.

She wanted to be a singer and songwriter. Her father has never and probably never will approve it, but she doesn't see him much anyways. For now she'll keep writing music and gazing over the view while she can.

***

Draco Malfoy slowly arose from his chair along with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint.

The 5 men had just graduated from Hogwarts merely 4 weeks ago and had just met with Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy had been thrown into Azkaban for numerous attacks betraying the ministry. Lucius had been a dedicated death eater, this was known by most wizards, and with his recent imprisonment he could no longer server Voldemort.

Voldemort needed someone to take the place of Lucius. He needed someone aggressive, powerful, and smart. This is why the 5 men had met with Voldemort. They had been obedient death eaters for two years now. During this meeting it had been decided that Draco Malfoy would be taking the place of his father beside Voldemort.

This had made Draco very pleased. But this meeting was not only arranged to discuss matters on who would be the next Lucius Malfoy, but to discuss the next mission in which the 5 men would be involved in. They were assigned to live as muggles, a thing in which all 5 of them were not looking foreword to.

The object of this was to get closer to a girl named Destiny. She was the daughter of the head of the ministry, a man named Michael McGriffin.

All five men, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint, were to get closer with Destiny, to find out things about the ministry, in order to take it down.

That was Voldemort's main plan. He would do anything to get rid of the Ministry Against Wizards, especially Michael McGriffin. There was no one, other than Harry Potter of course, in which Voldemort wanted to destroy more. This was why the men were sent out on this assignment.

Draco's main goal was to find Destiny McGriffin; he was proud of the fact that he was taking his father's place, and he wasn't about to disobey Voldemort now, but the thought of living as a muggle disgusted Draco, and made the whole thing seem almost worthless, and despite Draco's growing hate for all muggles he found himself agreeing with Voldemort in the meeting, and he found himself hours later packing his bags.

**I know it's short and sweet but should give you a general idea of what this story is about. Please take the time to review if you'd like more. Also is "death eater" or "muggle" capitalized in the books I've been fighting with myself whether to capitalize or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the long first chapter. I didn't do too much editing, but if this is your second time reading this story I took out the songs. Originally I have used Bonnie Mckee songs for Destiny, but I just felt like I was stealing, even with disclaimers. I know it's ironic, but I don't think the story misses much because of it. **

**Anyway, just a quick reminder that I was sixteen when my friend and I wrote this. If that means nothing to you then fine.**

**Also about halfway through in Draco's point of view I switch from third to first person, it's not really confusing I have it labeled.**

**Anyway please take some time to review it ****will**** affect update speed. **

**Happy Reading!**

"Ms. McGriffin?" I heard the familiar voice of my Maid, Annabelle, call from outside my door.

"Yes Annabelle?" I replied.

"I've got your breakfast right here, is it alright if I come in?"

I smiled and turned around from my beautiful bay window.

"No, No it's alright come in," I said as my stomach grumbled at the word food.

My door opened slowly revealing Annabelle. She was in her 40's and looked not a day past her age, she had red hair that was slowly beginning to grey, and a smile was always on her face. She was practically a mother to me.

My real mother was killed by a Wizard, Voldemort to be exact, when I was only 3 years of age. And this is why my father hates Voldemort. This is the very reason why my father is so involved with Ministry against Wizards, especially Voldemort. A year after my mother had been killed; my father had grown to be too involved with the Ministry, and really didn't have much time to raise me.

That's why he hired Annabelle, my maid, and over time she became a mother to me.

"Here you go," she said smiling as she handed me a wooden tray with a plate full of pancakes, hash browns, and bacon; the perfect, but big, way to start out the morning.

"Did you sleep well darling?" Annabelle asked me as I began to eat a piece of bacon.

"Yes I did, how about you?" I asked politely.

"Oh just fine. I'll be around I've got to clean up the house today, have you made any plans?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

With that Annabelle left my room, as I continued to eat my breakfast and stare out my window, letting my mind wander into thoughts.

***

"Bloody muggles," Draco mumbled to himself as the fives boys got their luggage from the airport. Voldemort had insisted they do things the muggle way in order to become more familiar with it. The only things Draco had ever learned were in muggle studies, which unfortunately for him was the class he most enjoyed sleeping in. Luckily for Draco, Blaise found muggle studies interesting and took it every year.

This was why he was on the mission with Draco. All five boys hauled their luggage across the airport sneering at many people as they walked by. Flint was the only one who smiled and winked at a few muggle girls who in turn scrunched their nose and walked away.

Draco noticed himself getting many looks and it didn't faze him, not in the least. The boys were in for a shock when they walked out the spinning doors of the airport. They had never seen so many cars in their life.

"Now what do we do?" Crabbe asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I think we call one of those yellow things, um...taxies is what they call them, then we tell the driver where we want to go and he'll take us there," Blaise said, recalling the day they learned about a taxi in class.

Draco charged to the end of the street and as a Taxi came by he walked in front of it as the driver pulled up at a fast speed and hit the breaks in order to avoid Draco.

The driver honked the horn and then three cars behind the taxi crashed into each other causing the taxi to stop only an inch from Draco. He cocked his eyebrow and looked at the five boys who all had wide eyes.

***

The sun was hot, but I laid out in it anyway, hoping that my fair skin would do something other then burn.

"Typical girl," I heard a familiar voice say, "...it's like 100 degrees out here and when everyone is trying to avoid the sun, you're laying in it."

I put my finger on the bridge of my sunglasses allowing my naked eye to see who this stranger was.

It was no stranger it was my twin brother, Zach.

"Oh my god!" I screeched lunging out of the lounge chair I was in and attached my arms around his neck. He swung me around with his arms around my waist. Zach was in love with New York like I was in love with West Virginia. He had completed his senior year there at a boarding school. I hadn't seen him since Christmas and when someone is your twin and they aren't there it is like part of you is missing.

"So how has my little sis been?"

Typical.

With a roll of my eyes I responded, "Your little sister by 5 minutes has been fine, are you still going out with...um...the bitch from hell?"

Her name was Victoria and she thought she knew everything about the world, everything she liked was cool and if you liked something she didn't you were just weird.

"Nah, I came in the apartment and saw her and Max making out on the couch," he responded turning his head away from me.

Max was always un-loyal, he was Zach's best friend _was_ being the key word here.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly felt guilty for brining it up.

"Don't be, she's a bitch and a cheater and I should've listened to you from the beginning."

"You're right you should've that's what sisters are here for."

He smiled, "You keep telling yourself that."

We were then distracted when we heard a car driving by.

We lived on a mountain, there was a house in viewing distance about a mile down the road but no one had lived there since we've had this house, which has been like 6 or 7 years.

My brother and I watched as the Taxi turned into our neighboring house's driveway and the doors opened.

Out walked five people.

It was a little difficult to see them from here, but they looked male.

"You think it's one of those weird houses full of gay guys?" my brother asked cocking his eyebrow.

I grunted a little, "They don't seem gay, maybe it's like a fraternity, just minus the college?"

He looked at me, "And you thought my idea was dumb."

And then in Zach fashion he lifted me up and hurled me into the pool.

***

The boys had just pulled up to the house they were to call home for a while. It was large enough, not nearly as big as Draco's house, but was still considered a mansion.

He scoffed at it as he approached the house.

Blaise handed the taxi driver some American money and then got out of the car himself.

Crabbe and Goyle were eating a bag of chips they bought at the airport and discovered they liked this new American muggle food.

Flint looked around his new surroundings and his eyes stopped at the house they had passed. He didn't really pay much attention to it but then remembered Voldemort had said something about how they would be living next door to this girl they were suppose to get to know.

He could see two figures a boy and a girl by the pool looking in their direction.

"Draco, mate, do you think that's the girl?"

Draco did even bother looking; he was still gazing over the house with disgust.

"Yeah probably," he responded dragging his trunk up further to the doors. He then heard a girl shriek followed by a splash and could see a head peak over the water.

That was the girl...

***

"So I take it your going to Shrift tonight?" My brother asked me as we watched music videos on MTV.

"Yeah, Tonya and I are going," I replied taking a hand full of the popcorn he had brought with him.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "Probably not, but I'm going with Tonya so who knows. She's probably signed me up."

"Well the boys and I might show up there later. I was thinking about going over to great the new neighbors. Want to come with?" he asked stuffing a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

"Nah I have to go get ready," I replied turning the TV off and standing up.

"Alright see you later, then," Zach said as he ran his hand through his shaggy dark blonde hair.

"Later," was all I replied as I made my way upstairs.

***

Draco sat in his new room, which was about half the size of the one back in England.

He already hated being here, and if Voldemort wouldn't chop his head off if he didn't fulfill the mission, he would have already apparated back to his manor.

He finished putting the last of his clothes away, the muggle way.

Voldemort had used a charm and furnished the house and filled it with food. There were three cars in the garage and they also had a bank account.

It would be interesting the first time the boys tried to make a withdraw, seeing as they had never done so before.

Draco continued thinking about this girl he was suppose to win over. It shouldn't be too hard, she's a muggle after all, and she's probably easy. He would have to wash himself fifty times in order to get all of the muggle "filth" off himself though.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell ring. It was probably her, already wanted the throw herself at him. He smirked as he exited the room. He walked down the hall and then swiftly down the stairs, as Flint had already opened the door. Crabbe and Goyle could be seen in the kitchen, where else?

Draco looked towards the doorway to see who was there, and it was a man, he kind of looked familiar, probably the guy from down the street he had seen earlier.

"Uh hello," the guy said looking at the three boys, Blaise, Flint, and Draco, who were all standing around the door way.

"I live next door and I thought I'd welcome you to...well it isn't much of a neighborhood but you know what I mean," Draco sneered.

He wanted this muggle away from his house. "Uh well, thanks mate." Blaise said unsurely sensing the awkwardness.

"Ah so you are from England, tell me what brings you to the states?" this guy asked.

"Business," Draco replied bluntly. The guy cocked his eyebrow at Draco, "What kind of business?"

The boys all looked at each other, "Personal business," Draco said again, almost challenging the man to go further.

"Well, I see, so anyways there is a club called Shrift it's in Charleston, where I'm sure your plane landed, and well my and my friends were going up there, so I thought I'd invite you all to come along."

"What's your name mate?" Blaise asked disgustingly friendly, Draco thought.

"Oh sorry, my bad, I'm Zach," he said holding out his hand.

Blaise shook it, "Nice to meet you Zach, I'm Blaise, this is Marcus, and Draco. You can't see them, but there are two in the kitchen and they are Vincent and Gregory."

Zach smiled, "Well nice to meet all of you, and yeah you should come up to Shrift it really is a great club. But bring your ID's eighteen and over only, of course if you aren't yet eighteen my sister could probably get you in, they like her there."

With that he waved and walked down the steps and back towards his house.

"Nice fellow," Blaise said.

"Dirty muggle," Draco corrected, "We should probably go to this club so we can found out more about this girl," he said reluctantly as he made his way upstairs and back to his room.

He would unfortunately have to go to this muggle club tonight.

***

I made the final adjustments on my hair. I always did my makeup fun and heavy when I went out clubbing.

I mean why not?

All day I was either in sweat with my hair just in a simple ponytail or down, it was fun to just dress up every once in a while. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey babe can I come in?" I laughed.

"Yes Ton you may enter the premises," I announced in a sarcastic formal voice. She came in, "Well someone is looking hot tonight, are you going to perform?" she asked smiling at me.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked her, "As a matter of fact you are!"

"Figures,"

"Yeah, well you haven't performed at Shrift for like what two months? Benny has missed you, you tend to draw in a crowd."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, well there isn't much of a crowd to draw in. We're in Charleston for god's sake."

Tonya folded her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head to the right, "Keep telling yourself that honey, keep telling yourself that."

"Fine I will,"

"You're so stubborn!"

"I learned from the best,"

She smirked at my comment.

"Yes, yes you did."

She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, "Well we better get going, traffic is going to be a bitch."

"Alright," I responded, "Shall we depart?" I offered her my arm and she graciously took it as we laughed and headed down my stairs.

"Bye Annabelle, I'm going to Shrift I'll be back late so dont wait up!"

"Alright sweetheart, have fun!"

"Bye Annabelle," Tonya called as we opened the front doors.

"Bye Tonya," Annabelle shouted from the kitchen.

We continued to giggle as we walked to her car.

"Is anyone else going to be up there tonight?" she asked fixing her hair in the rearview mirror as she started the car.

"Just a few people," I said bluntly, purposely leaving out the fact that my brother would be there.

"Let us be off," she proclaimed sounding like an old British woman.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Tonya was a witty tomboy not afraid to dress up every once and a while, and wouldn't hesitate to do anything for her friends.

Her and I had been best friends since we were five. I always thought her and my brother would be cute together. He was outgoing and active, she was outgoing and active, not to mention they were both competitive, and it was funny if they were watching a football game or something, they would always get into arguments, but the cute kind.

Is there a cute kind of argument?

Well if there is, that's what they get into.

Tonya and I had always been close. Whenever I would come here during the summers we would hang out every chance we got. Whenever I'd have to leave we'd email each other back and forth, not to mention a few phone calls here and there. I guess you could say our bonds wouldn't break; we were much to close for that.

We breezed on down the road, only to get stuck at a busy intersection as soon as we were getting close to town.

***

(Draco's Point of View Now in 1st person)

"Let's go!" I heard Blaise yell from downstairs. A night of "clubbing" with muggles did not sound like the type of night I wanted to spend. It was bad enough dealing with the thought of them, but now I'm living around them.

I sprayed cologne on and looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the way that I looked, as always of course.

I walked out of what they like to call 'my bedroom', which in my opinion is entirely too small. I don't understand how anyone is expected to live in such a tiny space like that.

I walked down the steps to see Blaise and Flint standing by the doorway.

"The taxi's here," Goyle said walking out the door.

I walked up towards the taxi, looking disgusted as I stepped inside the filthy thing.

"Where to?" the driver asked, "The club Shrift please," Blaise said closing the door as he stepped inside.

The taxi driver sped down the road making fast turns left and right.

There were so many muggles driving around and walking everywhere, where on earth could they all be going?

There couldn't be that many interesting _Muggle_ things to do.

"Alright that'll be $40.00," the driver said as he stopped in front of a brick building.

There was some sort of music coming from the building, and a line of Muggles standing in a line near the door.

Flint nudged me slightly, "How much is that?" he whispered holding out a handful of Muggle money.

"How in the bloody hell would I know? I didn't pay attention in Muggle Studies!" I said quietly, sounding even more disgusted with the thought of that stupid and useless class of Muggle Studies that we had to take back at Hogwarts.

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed the handful of money out of Flint's hand and handed the driver the money, assumingly $40.00 as we all got out of the taxi.

If I had been in that filthy vehicle any longer, I think I would have driven myself mad.

I shuddered as I looked at all of the Muggles and their disgusting habits as we all took our place in line.

***

(End of Draco's Point of View, Destiny's point of view)

"Great, traffic jam," Tonya said frustrated as she turned up the radio slightly louder than it had been set at previously.

"That shirt is awesome, I'm definitely borrowing that in the near future," I said admiring Tonya's leather top.

She always has had nice style, flirty when it needed to be, but still had a "don't-mess-with-me" edge to it.

"Yeah well I'm borrowing that skirt so I guess it's a fair trade."

I couldn't help but laugh as the light turned green and the long line of cars moved slowly through the intersection.

I could see Shrift in sight as we picked up speed and headed further down the road.

"So, do you think you'll stop being such a prude and pick up some willing hottie tonight?"

I sunk down in my seat, I wasn't the kind of girl who just "picked up" a guy, or rather let myself be picked up by a guy.

I was more of the 'let's go out for coffee and take it from there' kind of girl.

"I'm not prude, just picky."

Tonya rolled her eyes as we pulled into the parking lot up to valet parking, "You haven't had any in like...well you've never had any."

Yeah so?

I'm a virgin. There is nothing wrong with that, after all I turned eighteen in January, I'm still young.

"So what, Ton, I'm just waiting, you Latino chicks are just easy," I said jokingly as we got out of the car.

"Well at least I know how to have fun, unlike you tight-ass Caucasians."

"You could've just said white chick, Caucasian is a big word for you Tonya."

She glared at me and place her hands on my shoulders, pushing me ahead of all the people waiting patiently in line as we made our way to the front, many dirty looks later I mind you.

Jimmy, the bouncer, perked up as he saw me and Ton approaching the velvet ropes, which were closed off at the moment.

That meant the club was full.

"Des!" Jimmy said happily, "Finally back home I see."

I smiled, "Yeah you know I couldn't finish school and not come back here Jim! I love this place too much."

"Benny will be thrilled! Go on in, I'll page him right away, he's in the VIP room with some executives."

"Alright, nice seeing you Jim," I said politely as he opened up the closed off ropes letting Tonya and I in.

***

(Draco's Point of View)

Here I was sitting at a table with the sodding idiot who came to my house earlier and two of his muggle friends.

They were talking, laughing, and drinking some strange drinks, all around making me sick to my stomach.

There was music of some muggle bands blaring, flashing lights all over the bloody place and muggles dancing, rather mating with each other on the dance floor. What disgusted me the most was the fact that the rest of the wankers with me were enjoying themselves, how this was possible, I can't really say.

I just wished this stupid broad would get here so I could "woo" her, and get all the information I can out of her.

It shouldn't take long I mean no girl can resist me, muggle or not.

I hope she's at least hot...well as hot as a muggle can be.

***

(Destiny's Point of View)

I looked around the club, smiling at the fact that I was here.

I missed this place.

The flashing lights, the music, and the people...it all just felt so right here.

I scanned the tables trying to find my brother and his friends. He's probably with Matt and Andy, two of his best friends.

Matt had shaggy black hair, and dark blue eyes. He had a nice build, but nothing _too_ special. He was very outgoing and was always the first one to be at a party, and the last one to leave.

Andy, now he was a bit more on the conservative side. He had short, dark blonde hair, with big brown eyes, and a normal build.

The three had always been friends, much like myself and Tonya. Every chance they could get they would hang out. That is, when Zach was here.

"Come on, let's go get some drinks!" Tonya said smiling and pulling me towards the bar.

"Alex!" I said excitedly as I walked up to the bar.

"Destiny! Long time no see! How are you these days?" He said smiling wickedly at the sight of Tonya and I.

"I've been doing great, I'm happy to be _home_. How's Stacey?" I asked referring to Alex's four and a half year girlfriend.

Alex was a little more on the shy side. He had light brown hair and more of an aqua colored eye with green around his pupil. He was a sweet guy, and always easy to talk to. He had a small build, but he was cute. Benny had hired him 2 years ago, which is when Tonya and myself had met him.

"Well...Stacey..." he began, "He still hasn't popped the question," Tonya interrupted causing Alex to blush a bit.

"Aww, Alex. Just consider yourself lucky, she's a patient one," I said shaking my head and smiling.

"So um, anyways, what can I get you ladies?" He asked changing the subject rather quickly.

"Two Jack and Diet's please," Tonya said as Alex began making our drinks.

"You know, you girls are awfully lucky. It's a good thing Benny likes you both so much. If we got caught giving you guys this stuff at your ages, Shrift would be done for," he said handing us our drinks.

"Well, it's a good thing he likes us then," Tonya said smiling.

"Hey, buy me one of those," I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Zach standing there smiling at both me and Tonya.

"Zach! What are you doing here?!" Tonya said excitedly, giving Zach a hug. He hugged her back and pulled away.

"Come on, we've got a table towards the stage," Zach said as he began to walk foreword.

"You idiot," Tonya said nudging me in the ribs.

We walked up to the table where Zach led us to. There were three brown haired men sitting at the table, along with a platinum blonde haired man, and a black haired man as well.

"Okay, these are our new neighbors, Draco, Gregory, Marcus, Blaise, and Vincent," he said pointing to each of them as he said their names, "and you know Matt and Andy," he finished as he began to sit down.

"The names Tonya," Ton said as she sat down, winking playfully at the men.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Destiny," I said as I sat down and took a sip of my Jack and Diet.

***

(Draco's Point of View)

Well, she's not so bad.

For a muggle_._

"Nice to meet you as well," Blaise said sounding rather polite to the stupid muggle.

This will be much easier than I had figured. My Blonde hair, gray eyes, and nice body will have her head over heels in no time.

"Oh, you've got an accent. Where are you guys from?" she asked taking another sip of whatever Muggle drink she had.

"We're from England," Flint said. "Oh, that's cool. England has always sounded like a nice place to live. What brings you guys to the States?" She asked. Flint opened his mouth, but before he could say anything stupid I spoke up.

"We're here on business,"

"Oh, that's nice. Bit of a change of scenery for you guys. What type of 'business' are you guys on?" She asked curiously.

My God, can this girl ask any more questions?

"Personal," I said sternly not wanting to continue with this conversation.

"Oh, well, alright," she said shrugging her shoulders and smiling. "It will be fun annoying him, won't it Ton," I heard her say extremely quietly to her friend.

Her friend...Tonya, that was her name right? I looked at the stage where another bloody Muggle stood.

***

(Destiny's Point of View)

"Des," Tonya said poking my shoulder a bit.

"Yes Tonya," I said sarcastically sounding annoyed.

"Look." She stated never taking her eyes off of it.

I averted my eyes from Draco to Tonya to the stage.

My mouth dropped. Yes ladies and Gents my mouth dropped.

My ex-boyfriend from Chicago was on that stage.

His name is Todd.

Todd Davis.

He was a rocker, he had tattoos, piercings, a motorcycle everything a father wouldn't want his daughter's boyfriend to have, he had.

He was really hot, I mean REALLY hot. And he had a voice that made you melt.

We went out for two years.

From when I was fifteen to seventeen. It was technically illegal because he was eighteen when I was fifteen.

Why did we break up?

We broke for the same reasons many people my age break up.

He was ready to have sex, and I wasn't.

It got the point where he was a jerk about it.

Starting calling me a prude and everything.

See I'm not really the kind of girl who likes to break up with a guy so I went down the list to think of excuses. I decided on the whole "Well I'm moving to West Virginia so it will be hard to have a relationship" He didn't buy it. So I told him I just couldn't be with him anymore. And here he is...

His band all took there positions. He was already looking at me, and I was still looking at him.

"Thank you for having us tonight," he began taking his eyes off me, "this song I wrote for my girlfriend..well I guess she's my ex now. This is for you Des. I immediately grabbed my brother's hand and he squeezed it tightly.

My brother hated Todd.

Not many people liked him.

The music started and Todd's voice soon filled the club.

He closed his eyes as he played the notes on his guitar. The way he was singing it was beautiful...and it was making me pissed off. I knew what song I was singing tonight.

He continued to play trying desperately to sing just to me, seduce me, but I was over that game.

The room filled with applause. He gave a slight bow and looked at me, with sad eyes. Don't be fooled if you believe he's innocent. He's a jerk, that's why I had wrote the song I was going to perform tonight.

Benny walked on the stage as the applause and whistles died down. "Alright well if you know Destiny as well as I do folks, you would know that the song just sung was written for her. I think it would only be fair if she got to tell us her side of the story through a song, so Destiny why don't you grace us with your presence."

I smiled at Benny as I stood up and made my way back stage to get ready. How sweet revenge can be.

"While our _princess_ is getting ready why don't you all have another drink."

Everyone laughed at his failed attempt to be funny.

I saw Todd putting his guitar away in the back. I just looked at him. He seemed to feel my presence and looked at me.

He smirked, "Des," he started looking me up and down, "I must say you are looking better then ever. Like the song?"

"It would've been nice if it was true."

"What makes you think it's not?" he asked advancing towards me. I started walking towards him.

Cut the crap, Todd, everyone out there might believe you're all innocent and the best boyfriend ever, but they won't think so after I perform."

He almost looked threatened but still kept the smirk plastered on his face. "Enjoy the show," I said bluntly walking out of the room towards the stage.

I found my _band_ which consisted of people who played live songs on karaoke night.

"What are we playing tonight, Destiny?" Rick the drummer asked.

As I tuned my guitar I told them what song, handed them some sheet must and took the stage

Benny smiled and hugged me, "Alright ladies and gentlemen...here's your long awaited Destiny," he said handing me the microphone.

"Wow, I haven't been up here in so long. It feels so great," I said as the music began to play.

This was where I belonged. Not some Ministry against Wizards. I wanted nothing more than to kick the audience back into reality with my song about Todd. We had a good thing going, I wasn't ready for sex and he was okay with that. But then all of the sudden, it became such a big deal. "He needed it," in his words.

Then, many discussions later, it wasn't important anymore. He was okay again with me not being ready. Not a week later he was back to himself and sex was some random thing that he had to pressure me into. I wrote this song before we ended up breaking up. It was more towards the point where I was getting really frustrated with him.

I began to sing and walk around stage with excitement, putting on a performance, something I was really good at.

My song was mainly about calling Todd out on his bluff. It was a pop tune I guess, with some Indie inspiration. I don't really like genres. I feel like it's nearly impossible to label a song just one thing.

Towards the climax of my song, I ditched my guitar and walked into the audience dancing around. My attention focused on the blonde British boy. He seemed like the perfect candidate to make Todd jealous. I sat down on his lap still singing, I gave a quick glance to Todd who was glaring daggers at Draco. I kissed Draco's cheek before getting up and walking back towards the stage to finish up my song.

If I had looked back I would've noticed a stunned Draco sitting there uncomfortably, but I was much too in my element to think about stuff like that right now.

Once the song closed I smiled at everyone and put my microphone back up on its stand.

Everyone was clapping and whistling madly. I slightly bowed and looked at a now **very** angry and embarrassed Todd, smirking at him and raising my eyebrows as he did earlier at him.

I walked off stage and ran over towards our table, and sat between Zach and Tonya again.

"That was Destiny McGriffin for you, let's give her one more round of applause please," Benny said smiling at me as everyone continuously clapped.

"Destiny that was unbelievably awesome!!" Tonya said giving me a huge hug.

Zach got up behind me and hugged me as well, "Nice job," he said smiling. I looked around at the table and saw Draco staring at me.

It almost looked as if he were entranced. I pretended as if I hadn't seen him looking at me and I hugged both Tonya and Zach back.

"Hey Ton, although I'd love to stay here and have a few more of those Jack and Diet's and talk with these lovely gentlemen, I'm getting a little bit tired, can we go home soon?" I said to Tonya, honestly wanting to go home and sleep.

"Ugh, fiiiiine," she said sarcastically as she got up from the table.

"Bye Zach," I said as we began to walk away. "See yah Matt and Andy. Oh Um, it was nice meeting you Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Marcus, and Draco." I said to them as we walked away from the table.

"Bye Tonya," we heard Zach call from behind us. I smiled to myself, knowing that Tonya probably wanted to hear that.

"You have no idea how funny that was, did you see Todd's expression when you dumped that water on him?" Tonya said laughing and sounding excited about the whole ordeal.

"Of course I saw his expression I did it!" I said laughing even harder as an image of Todd's "surprised" face came into my mind.

"Bye Jimmy," Tonya and I said in unison as we patted him on the shoulder as we walked by, "Bye girls," he shouted from behind us.

"Well that was quite an eventful night," Tonya said as we opened the doors to her car and got in.

"Quite a funny one too," I said as I buckled my seat belt.

"So those guys were your new neighbors?" Tonya asked as we pulled out of Shrift's parking lot.

"That's what they tell me," I said jokingly.

"Well at least it's a house full of guys with hot accents," she said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah, two of them are fat, one has messed up teeth, the other one acts like he knows everything about Americans, and that blonde haired one is cold, arrogant, and seems to be naive," I commented back.

"You're too picky," she said as we pulled up towards my house.

"That blonde one that you speak so proudly of, wouldn't take his eyes off of you when you were singing, he was in one of those...guy like trances..." she said more serious.

"Well maybe he was homesick," I said back as we stepped out of her car.

"I'm sure he was, you just reminded him of home that's it," she said sarcastically,

"He wants to be inside of you if you catch my drift," she said as we walked up towards my house.

"Who wants to be inside of who?" we heard Zach's voice say from behind us. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"Oh, um, nothing, we were just...talking...um what are you doing here?" I asked not knowing what to say. "Oh, well I thought that the neighbors might want to come over and hang out with us for a while," he said as the five other men got out of the car.

The blonde one looked at me again, still looking entranced.

"Oh...that's...um, cool," I said distractedly, not particularly wanting to see them all, especially Draco.


End file.
